halohistoryandgamingfandomcom-20200214-history
Halo: Combat Evolved Anniversary
Halo CE Anniversary Halo CE Anniversary was as of June 6, 2011, the start of a series of remakes. Halo CE Anniversary is a HD Remake of the original and classic game called[[Halo: Combat Evolved| Halo Combat Evolved. ]]Since it is a HD remake, nothing in the core gameplay or storyline has been changed. It's all the same, just a few severe tweaks to the multiplayer system and graphical updates. So far, we do not know if Forge or theater will be added to Halo CE Anniversary. It is clear that Firefight will be added because of a unknown encoded firefight map. Firefight may also feature the flood. So far, this game is only on Xbox 360. However, our all time favourite bungie developers are not working on this game, 343 is. The game is due for release in the United States on November 15, 2011 however the UK date release has not been annnounced. If you love halo, enjoy this article. Everything here is what is (and as we know of) is going to be in this awesome looking game. Campaign Story The Campaign story is the exact same as the storyline of Halo Combat Evolved with absolutely no changes. All Ten Levels are back. The only addition is the additions of achievements, terminals and online multiplayer co-op. Another one is addition of changing graphical layer. Press B and it will switch to the original graphics. Press again to change back and vice-versa. Anniversary will also have the "Add Subtitles" option. 1.The Pillar of Autumn 2.Halo 3.The Truth and Reconciliation 4.The Silent Cartographer 5.Assault on the Control Room 6.343 Guilty Spark 7.The Library 8.Two Betrayals 9.Keyes 10.The Maw Multiplayer The Multiplayer of Halo Combat Evolved Anniversary uses the Halo Reach engine. Armor Permutations are now also available and whatever armor was added to your spartan in Halo Reach will appear and be used for your spartan in Anniversary. Emblems are added also. You can use Elites as a player model as well. Your Rank from Halo Reach will also transfer to Anniversary (if you played Reach). 7 maps from the original game have also made a return. However, graphics have changed their look. All the Halo Reach maps will also transfer into Anniversary. It's literally "Halo Reach: Combat Evolved."The 7 maps are.... *Battle Canyon (remake of Battle Creek). The telemetry spires in these canyons help manage the Halo ring's vast translocation grid. *High Noon (remake of Hang 'Em High). Despite millenia of abandonment, transportation facilties like this one continue to function flawlessly. *Penance (remake of Damnation). The Covenant have harnessed the waters of this moon to refuel their massive supercarriers. *Ridgeline (remake of Timberland). Overlooking one of Halo's impressive relay complexes, this idyllic cliffside once served as a UNSC staging area. *Solitary (remake of Prisoner). The security spire's damaged interior only hints at the terrifying power of it's previous inhabitant. *Breakneck (remake of Headlong from Halo 2). The initial Covenant strike is over, but the fight for Mombasa has just begun. *Installation 04 (firefight map). Fight for survival around mysterious Forerunner structures on Installation 04. Service Tags have also made a return. The same damage system from Halo CE will also return. Forge The Forge from Halo 3 and Halo Reach has been integrated into Anniversary. Forge was a featured lacking in Halo CE and it was decided Forge fans would love it's return. Not much is known about Forge except that you'll be able to forge on all the old maps and the new halo reach maps. Forge creations from reach can also be transferred from Reach into Anniversary. After that, not else is known about the Forge. Firefight Firefight is also making a return in Anniversary.The only Firefight map that is new is called Installation 04, and is based off the level Halo. It is the first firefight map to feature friendly AI. Pelicans now make appearences on the map to drop off Warthogs, Mongooses, Marines, and maybe a Tank? Theater Theater will make a appearence in Anniversary. Due to it being standard procedure to add theater mode in all halo games, it is thought to obviously be in Anniversary even if it's presence was clearly not shown in Halo CE. It will have it's same usage as a video maker and is thought it is going through upgrades. After that, nothing else is known of Theater Mode. Weapons, Vehicles, Characters and More! The Weapons of Halo CEA are....... Human Weapons: *M6D Magnum (with Halo Reach M6G Magnum model) *MA5B Assault Rifle (with Halo Reach MA37 Rifle model) *99C-S2 Sniper Rifle (with Halo Reach SRS99D-S2 Rifle model) *M90 Shotgun (with Halo Reach M24 shotgun model) *M19 SSM Rocket Launcher (with Reach M41 SSM Launcher model) *M7057 Defoliant Projector (with Reach graphics) *LAAG (with Reach graphics) *Hog Rocket (with Reach Missile Warthog variant in use) Covenant Weapons: *Plasma Rifle (using length of Reach's Plasma Repeater and Reach Plasma Rifle) *Plasma Pistol (using Reach model) *Needler (using Reach model) *Shade (presumably the reach model) *Fuel Rod Gun (using Reach model) *Energy Sword (presumably usable) (using Reach model) The Vehicles of Halo CEA are...... Human Vehicles: *Warthog (using Reach model) *Rocket Warthog (using Reach Missile Warthog model) *Scorpion (using reach model) *Pelican (undrivable) (using reach graphics) Covenant Vehicles: *Ghost (using Reach model) *Banshee (using Reach model) *Wraith (presumably drivable) (using Reach model) *Spirit (using Reach model) The Characters of Halo CEA are....... Human Characters: *John-117 *Cortana *Sergeant Avery Junior Johnson *Captain Jacob Keyes *Private Wallace.A Jenkins *Corporal Lovik *Private Manael Mendoza *Private Kuppas *Private First Class Chips Dubbo *M.Fitzgerald *Private Hosky *Private Bisenti *Sergeant Pete Stacker *Private 'O Brien *Private Waller *Private Riley *Carol "Foehammer" Rawley Forerunner Characters: *343 Guilty Spark The Equipment of Halo CEA is...... *Fragmentation Grenade *Plasma Grenade The PowerUps of Halo CEA are........ *Health Pack *Overshield *Active Camouflage Halo Anniversary Soundtrack 343 has announced they'll bring back the original soundtrack but modernize it. They'll basically try to make sound more remixed then the original. Trivia *Infinity and Death Island are another two multiplayer maps which were rumored to be coming back in Halo CEA. This never happened. *It was speculated by the community that the unknown firefight map might feature the Flood as a enemy. This is as of the game's release, untruthful, unfortunetly. *Microsoft member, Phil Spencer confirmed that Halo CEA will work with Kinect. The usage of Kinect allows you to access something known as the "Library." This is basically a virtual encyclopedia allowing you to scan AI/Weapons/Vehicles/Characters and ships. *It is confirmed that the rumored "graphical change" option will be available to players on campaign. However, it doesn't work on Multiplayer, Forge or Theater. *343 has stated that Halo CEA will be identical to Halo CE. *It is confirmed that if you preorder the game you will get the Grunt Funeral Skull and a SPARTAN armor outfit for your avatar. The Grunt Funeral Skull is the Grunt Birthday Party Skull from Halo 2. *The Halo CEA had some point been going on way before the game was officially leaked. Unless it was a random guess or a 343/Microsoft member spilled the info and never admitted to it, then we will never know. Other